


Protection from the Nightmares

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: They both have scars from what the witch had done to them.  But Tailgate keeps having nightmares about her previous master...





	

 

He didn't remember if he had nightmares about that bitch or not.  The girl often told him he would sometimes toss and turn in his sleep, but it never bothered his sleep that much.  Sometimes he would get up in the middle of the night and have to get a drink if the girl was with him, but that was about it.

 

The girl was another case.

 

Cyclonus wasn't sure if she had them when she slept in her own room, but sometimes when she slept with him after feeding, he would feel her thrashing in her sleep before her crying woke him out of his sleep.  Luckily, a few shakes or a hand to her shoulder woke her up.

 

It was just awkward to hold her afterwards when she threw herself at him, crying and shaking in his arms.  He had heard that the best thing to do about nightmares was talk about them, but he wasn't sure if he could.

 

He figured that if she wanted to, she would eventually tell him.  He wouldn't order her to talk about it, especially if it involved the witch.  If anything, letting the girl keep her preferred silence would probably be for the best.

 

Until it wasn't.

 

Cyclonus had been unprepared for it when that night came.  A huge storm had been thundering in the night when he had awoken to screaming.

 

The girl had thrashed and screamed and howled, pleading for mercy.  It was nothing like before.  Not as violent or as frightening.  Just madness as Cyclonus could only press himself back into the headboard and watch her body twitch and snap and spasm as if she were dying.

 

Never had fear come over him like this as he sat there, helpless and unable to figure out what to do to help her for those few seconds before his mind finally came to sense.

 

"Wake up!  Wake up!" He commanded her as he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and shook her hard.

 

One last scream left her mouth before her eyes opened to stare into his.

 

He wondered briefly if she would mistaken him for whatever monster had been hurting her in her mind when-

 

"M-Master?"

 

"..."

 

"M-M-Mas-" She burst into sobs, tears pouring down her cheeks as she grabbed him by the neck and lost all composure.

 

He had never comforted anyone before.  Cyclonus had slept with his meals and provided some cuddling afterwards, but never consoling.  He wanted simple, quick meals, not a mess to deal with.

 

And now he had his servant/meal/lover bawling her eyes out into his chest.  He had been trained in many things, but comfort was not one of them.

 

Cyclonus awkwardly pulled her close and rolled onto his back, allowing her to lay on his body much like he had seen a mother let her baby do once.

 

"M-M-Master... Master..."

 

Was she speaking to him?  Or was she still haunting by that witch who had kept them prisoners in her twisted claws for so long?

 

He should say something.  But what?  What if he said something that was similar to the witch had said to her out of his hearing?

 

There had to be something....

 

Cyclonus had to hold her closer when she buried her face into his neck, mumbling incoherent words while hiccupping and coughing out spit and snot.  Primus, how was he supposed to get the girl to-

 

Oh.  That... could work.

 

"It's alright Tailgate.  It's okay.  You're safe now.  You're safe Tailgate."

 

Her reaction was almost immediate.  The sobbing quieted down and while her hiccups still shook her body, she seemed to be more lucid as she sniffed and tried to wipe the snot and spit off his chest.

 

"Do not worry about that," He didn't need her to try and apologize for this with her emotions all over the place, "Rest now, Tailgate."

 

She was quiet again as she laid against his chest.  He thought it to be a few minutes before she fell asleep again.  He hoped she wouldn't have a nightmare again; he didn't want her getting sick having panic attacks and nightmares after his feeding.

 

But if she did, he would be there.  To comfort her, as best he could, and make sure she knew she was safe.

 

No matter what, that witch would never lay hands on her or himself ever again.

 

He would stake his very soul on it.

 

END


End file.
